Le virus
by qianshee
Summary: Chine est loin d'avoir inventé le fil à couper le beurre quand il s'agit d'informatique. Alors quand des pages internet diverses et variées, pour la plupart peu catholiques, s'amusent à apparaître pour le harceler, c'est la panique.


**Hello ! :D Je reviens vers vous ce soir pour vous présenter un nouvel OS écrit à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème _virus_. Je l'ai produit en une heure mais un peu plus tard, parce que les sept heures de décalage horaire, c'est pas cool. **

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, on retrouve Chine et ses folles aventures. Il fera face à une terrible menace, je vous laisse deviner laquelle...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chine, cet homme de plus de cinq mille ans, était, de manière générale, relativement opposé au progrès et à l'évolution lorsque le sujet concerné se trouvait être sa personne. Ainsi, ses différentes habitations, disséminées aux quatre coins du pays, n'avaient que peu changé malgré les années. Il restait très attaché à la nature, au calme, et au charme des traditions. Depuis peu, il avait jeté aux oubliettes, cadenassé avec soin les vêtements trop occidentaux que Taïwan et Hong-Kong, ces jeunes traîtres voleurs de vieux bonhommes dans son genre, lui avaient forcé d'acheter ces dix dernières années.

Cependant, il restait une nation, et il avait des obligations. Il était sommé de travailler pour son gouvernement, et même reclus dans son sanctuaire au Sichuan, son ordinateur portable ne pouvait le quitter. Ceci dit, entêté et maladroit avec les nouvelles technologies, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en servir correctement. Dans ces moments gênants, le jeune Jia était d'une aide précieuse pour résoudre les problèmes à distance en utilisant un logiciel dont le nom lui échappait.

« Je n'arrive pas à me connecter ! s'était-il plaint deux jours plus tôt.

\- Yao, tu as inversé majuscules et minuscules... »

Il était loin le temps où tout se réglait de façon manuscrite ! Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, ça lui permettait d'effectuer ses tâches dans la sérénité d'une de ses résidences secondaires. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Était-ce bien ou mal ?

Aujourd'hui toutefois, il en était sûr ; ces machines de malheur auront raison de lui ! Il ne comprenait rien aux pages qui apparaissaient toutes les cinq secondes sur son écran, vantant les mérites du viagra – quelle était cette insulte ? Il y avait-il un message caché ? –, montrant des femmes peu vêtues et des sites de contrefaçon honteux. Il avait beau toutes les fermer, elles revenaient de plus belle et allaient bientôt le rendre fou. Il tapa avec colère sur son clavier. Et pourquoi tout était devenu si lent soudainement ? Il avait besoin d'accéder aux dossiers de son gouvernement !

En plus, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de son mot-de-passe.

A nouveau, il appela Hong-Kong à la rescousse. Ce garçon avait beau lui courir sur le haricot, il parvenait à régler chacun de ses petits soucis informatiques. Dès qu'il eut décroché et signalé qu'il l'écoutait d'une voix endormie et certainement ennuyée, il expliqua le problème, décrivant non sans rougir le type de sites qui se moquaient de lui. A l'autre bout du fil, il eut l'impression que l'infernal garnement souriait d'un contentement malsain.

« OK, je vais régler ton souci, mais tu me devras une bière. Tu me déranges en pleine partie de World of Warcraft, là.

\- War-quoi ? Qu'importe ! Fais-le vite !

\- Une bière Yao, et pas une sans alcool comme la dernière fois.

\- Hm... »

Il ne voulait pas intervenir dans le processus d'alcoolisme infantile, lui ! Il ne pouvait pas demander une bonne tasse de thé à la place ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de ronchonner et de négocier, ce qu'il voyait piquait les yeux. Des hommes nus, maintenant ?

Il crut entendre des rires du côté de Hong-Kong qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et attendit sagement, un livre en papier à la main, qu'il se mette au travail, non sans jeter de temps à autre un bref coup d'œil à l'avancée de ses efforts. Une petite heure plus tard, l'autre, avec qui il était resté en contact, lui signala que son appareil était désormais nettoyé en profondeur et qu'il ne devrait plus avoir de problème, mais que quand même, il devrait être moins radin et investir dans un anti-virus.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois quand on télécharge du contenu coquin et qu'on ne fait pas attention, assura Jia avec sérieux.

\- Pardon ?! »

Furieux d'être ainsi tourné en ridicule – ce n'était pas vrai en plus, même si effectivement, son ordinateur, bidouillé par le Hongkongais, était capable de contourner certaines interdictions imposées par les haut-placés de son pays – il ignora l'engin dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler pour la matinée et continua son bouquin avec mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Plus tard, il dut bien y retourner néanmoins. Il avait des dossiers sur le feu qu'il devait boucler avant le lendemain à midi. C'est tout naturellement qu'il releva le clapet de son ordinateur portable, prêt à se connecter, sans se tromper avec les touches cette fois.

Sauf que le problème était déjà de retour. Son écran était bourré de carrés de couleur contenant quelques mots dans des langues qui lui étaient inconnues. Ce n'était pas très beau, ça clignotait, et en plus, le pointeur de la souris bougeait tout seul. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Il bondit sur son téléphone, mais cette fois, Jia ne répondit pas à son appel au secours.

Il ne put que contempler, impuissant, ce qu'un parfait inconnu faisait subir à sa machine. Lui exploserait-elle au visage ?

Puis, au bout d'une petite demi-heure, tout disparut enfin sur un écran noir. Quelques mots s'affichèrent en blanc :

 _PS : I love you. Japan._

Chine cligna stupidement des paupières. A quoi rimait tout ce cirque ?

 _(au fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée du porno et du viagra, ce matin. C'est Hong-Kong)_

Les lettres scintillèrent une poignée de secondes encore avant de disparaître. Tout était redevenu normal et ses dossiers étaient là, gentiment à l'attendre.

L'informatique était décidément bien étrange. Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

 **J'aime persécuter ce pauvre vieil homme. Il n'en a pas fini de baver avec moi !**

 **Il ne les lira pas parce qu'il ne connait pas le site, mais je lui dirai qu'il a reçu des commentaires. Alors laissez-en plein, d'accord ? :D**


End file.
